


Her Name

by MamaMars



Series: Sweet Child of Mine [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, One Shot, family fic, they have a kid now :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMars/pseuds/MamaMars
Summary: Leon and Ada figure out the right name for their baby.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Series: Sweet Child of Mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004946
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Her Name

The small infant slept in the middle of his bed, chest rising and falling with each breath. A sight he never thought he would see.

It wasn't the first time Leon had seen her, but it was definitely the first time he had been able to really look at her. Part of him wished that she would wake up just so he could have a clear view of her eyes. 

_She has your eyes._

She had dropped the news on him unexpectedly. After being gone for months without a word, she suddenly came back into his life. This time with a different kind of gift. It was more than he could take in at that moment, but the way she had said it made it feel like a dream. The slight fondness in her expression then was similar to the one she wore now as she looked at her child. _Their_ child.

Leon took this moment to lightly caress the baby’s cheek with his thumb. She was so small and fragile, he had been nervous to hold her in his arms for the first time. Ada had teased him about it, but he couldn’t help it. It seemed he was still taking it all in little by little. Now that she was laying securely between her parents on the bed, he felt better.

Ada looked at the two with an amused expression. The two people she now held closest to her heart. She never would have thought life would bring her here like this, but then again, life _was_ full of surprises.

She lightly touched her daughter’s hand with a finger and watched as the tiny hand instinctively moved to grasp it, even in her sleeping state. Ada looked up to glance at Leon and met his eyes. She couldn’t help but think the soft look he wore really suited him. 

“What’s her name?”

Ada hummed in thought, looking at the baby between them. “I was hoping you would help me figure that out.”

She had plenty of time to think about a possible name. Usually those who are expecting would have a list of names ready and the challenge was picking _one_ . However, Ada had chosen all kinds of names throughout her career. To her, each one was nothing more than a temporary identity. Even the name she goes by now had been one all those years ago. She said it so carelessly back then, it wasn’t until she heard _him_ say it. The way he said it, with such concern and urgency then. She found it sweet. 

But trying to find a name for her daughter had been a challenge. She didn’t want to use one of the many names she had thrown away at the end of an assignment. She wanted it to be special. It was what their child deserved.

His next question brought her back from her thoughts. 

“Well, what do you want her last name to be?” 

Ada let out a small laugh, she somehow knew he would ask her that. Knowing him, he wouldn’t want to assume anything. Instead of teasing the poor man like she always did, she simply decided to answer him. 

“I want her to have yours.” She smiled and watched as a slight blush rushed to his cheeks. There was never a doubt in her mind, she wanted their child to have his name. The one that fit him so well. She would be lying if the thought of her sharing that same surname never occurred, but she always dismissed it as soon as it came. Now the thought didn’t seem as silly as it once did.

Hearing her say that with the soft look in her eyes almost made his heart burst. It was one she rarely had but it also seemed to be one she had been wearing more recently. Certainly one he could get used to. 

He gave a light chuckle in response and returned to his thoughts about possible names, but one always seemed to come to mind.

Seeing his thoughtful expression, she leaned in closer. “Come on Kennedy, I know there must be one name you like.”

“Yeah, you could say that.” Leon smiled thinking about a fond memory he hadn't had time to think about for a while now. “Diana.” 

Ada repeated the name to herself and nodded. “That’s a lovely name.” 

“I don’t think it should be her first name though,” he paused a moment before explaining. “It was my mother’s. I want her to have it, but she should have her own name.” 

Ada nodded in understanding, he had spoken about his mother to her only once before and hoped that he would tell her more someday. However, the baby in front of them was still without a first name. 

“But what will that name be?”

Leon looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“You really didn’t have one in mind that you liked?”

Ada shook her head and Leon layed back on his bed to look at the ceiling.

“Well what do you want it to be?”

Ada looked down at her child with slight confusion. What she wanted it to be? She wanted one that would be good. Something fitting. Something…

She caressed the infant’s head, brushing the little hair they had away from their forehead. “I want it to be… sweet.” 

When Ada first learned she was pregnant with Leon’s child, she had felt a wide range of emotions but regret had not been one of them.

Seeing the baby now in front of her filled her with an emotion she couldn’t begin to describe. Ada would do everything and more to protect the nameless baby laying here with her. All her life Ada has witnessed plenty of evil and greed in the world. Horrors that she had a part in to some capacity. However, this _child_ so innocent and pure, brought her some of the _sweetness_ she craved but felt she never deserved. That same sweet feeling that reminded her of Leon. She had seen it in the young rookie that, despite having plenty of reasons to distrust her, still had tried so hard to hold on to her wanting to believe she wasn’t as bad as she was. The quality she had grown to love after all these years. 

Leon sat up, careful to not disturb the baby. “Something sweet huh?” He tried to fix the one of the small socks she wore. “I think her name should start with a ‘w’.” 

Ada tilted her head at his suggestion, “Not many names start with a ‘w’.” It did not take her long to figure out why he had chosen that letter, he wanted her to share their initials. _Cute_.

She leaned in close and kissed the small cheek before her. The infant only shifted a little before waking up at last. Ada looked at her bright eyes before finding the name she thought was most fitting for their baby.

“Waverly,” she whispered finally. 

Leon smiled wide looking into the eyes he longed to clearly see. “Waverly,” he repeated, wanting to say the name himself and found that he loved the way it sounded.

_How sweet._

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea formed from a different idea and I just happened to write this one first. Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
